


It's What I'm Here For

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: Trevor gets sick from overworking and not taking care of himself, but guess who's the poor sap who gets stuck taking care of him? Was trying to write about Ron and Trevor, but something went wrong along the way.





	It's What I'm Here For

It had been a long couple of weeks for Ron and Trevor. It seemed like they hadn't had a break in forever because of Trevor being hell-bent on finding this Michael person, and when Trevor sets his mind to something he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. Although it seemed things were finally catching up with him.

Trevor might not have been able to see it, but Ron could. Ron could see the exhaustion from weeks on end settling in on Trevor's features. His eye had bruises around the bottoms of them and tired wrinkles on his face making his appear older. Ron could tell by his actions too. He was more prone to fighting and arguing. Although it ended up in taking a passive aggressive route and dropping the whole thing in the end. The way his mind seemed to be somewhere else and at times and Trevor wasn't hardly coherent at all. A cough had also begun to settle into his chest too. Ron knew that it only meant one thing.

So when Ron woke up undisturbed in his own home he knew that only meant one of three things. Trevor was either hungover, had been killed, or he was sick. So Ron picked himself up out of bed and began getting ready to head over to Trevor's trailer. Although he hoped the other man wasn't in to fowl of a mood. Trevor was dangerous when angered. It doesn't matter who you are, when Trevor gets in a rampage he'll hurt anyone. Although up until now Ron was probably the closest thing to a friend that Trevor had.

Ron pulled in front of Trevor trailer on his four-wheeler. He stepped off and looked around the corner seeing his truck in the driveway. That most likely meant he was home. So he approached the door carefully and knocked lightly. "Trevor? Trevor are you home?" 

A faint rustling could be heard along with curses and things hitting the ground. "Whoever it is-" a cough interrupt the threat. "-fuck off or I'll shoot you." And although a threat it was meant to be, the hoarse voice and the series of coughs made it seem like less of one. So Ron did the only logical thing he could think to do. He opened Trevor's from door without permission and let himself in.

What Ron saw surprised him. There was Trevor, lying on his couch with a blanket curled around his shiver form. When Ron stepped farther inside he could see the fever across Trevor's pale face and the beads of sweat that was rolling down it.

"Trevor you look like your dying. Why didn't you call anyone?" Ron said and bent down beside Trevor, who swung his hand in a feeble attempt to hit Ron. "Come on Trevor stop. I'm trying to help you." Ron said and easily caught Trevor's arm when the man tried for a second time.

"I don't want help leave me here to die, Ron." Trevor replied hoarsly while curling back up in his blanket, hiding his face from Ron. 

Ron felt a pang of guilt hit him when he heard Trevor. The man truly sounded miserable, and maybe if Ron had convinced him to take a break at some point Trevor wouldn't be in this bad if shape. Speaking of the man in front of him, Trevor's harsh coughs are what pulled Ron from his thoughts. Ron pressed his hand against Trevor's forehead feeling the burning fever he was enduring.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed Trevor?" Ron asked at a feeble attempt to help the man in some way, but still scared of what Trevor might do if Ron made him angry.

"No." Trevor answered flatly. Ron sighed and looked at him. It was no use trying to convince Trevor to move, but maybe Ron could do something else for him.

"Stay here boss. I'll be back with a few things." Ron said and stood up, walking over to the door of the trailer he opened it and stepped out, but heard Trevor mumbled something about not being able to go anywhere or something.

Ron return about thirty minutes with a bag that had cleaning supplies, medicine with a thermometer, pots and a few cans of soup since Ron wasn't sure what Trevor would and wouldn't have. Ron didn't bother knocking this time and let himself in. He was glad he did because Trevor had fallen asleep on the couch while laying on his back.

"Poor guy. He must feel awful." Ron mumbled to himself and set the bag down on Trevor's cluttered table. If Ron was taking care of him he was gonna clean up this trailer first. Ron didn't consider himself a clean freak by any means, but still liked a tidy trailer to come home too.

So Ron set to work with Trevor bedroom first, trying to make the least amount of noise while he threw the empty bottles and cans, cigarettes butts, and god only knows what else away in a trash bag. He fixed the picture on the wall. Reset the clock to the right time. Hung Trevor's clothes up. Made his bed. Fixed the TV straight on the dresser and turned that weird skull straight that Trevor keeps there. Ron sometimes wondered who that skull used to be, but felt it was probably better not to ask.

"No...god no..." He heard Trevor mumble weakly from the couch. Ron bottled back to Trevor's side. Ron was more than confused when he saw Trevor was still asleep, but Trevor's expression looked like he was in pain and he kept mumbling that over and over.

"Hey, hey Trevor it's ok. Everything's ok." Ron quietly said and tried to soothe him by laying his hand on Trevor's shoulder. Trevor's eyes shot open and he sat up panting and shaking.

"Trevor?" Ron asked with concern filling his voice. He's never seen Trever like this. He's never seen Trevor panic. He's never seen Trevor afraid. He's never seen Trevor...vulnerable. 

Trevor's wild gaze immediately turned to look at Ron when he heard his voice. "Ron? Oh god it's just you Ron." Trevor breathed out in a sigh of relief and pulled Ron in for a hug.

"It's just me. No one else is here." Ron said and reached over to hugging Trevor. They Sayed like that for a minute until Trevor's coughs interrupted them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm roadkill that's been in the sun for a week." Trevor said and let out a few more rasp coughs.

Ron stood up and grabbed the bottle of fever reducers, taking two out, and grabbed a bottle of water. "Here take these, they'll help with your fever." Ron said and tried handing them to Trevor.

Trevor took the pills and drank almost all the water Ron gave him. Ron bent back down beside Trevor and placed his hand on Trevor's shoulder again. "Do you wanna move to your bed? I've got it made and everything for you." 

Trevor nodded and stood up but swayed on his feet. Ron stood quickly beside him and caught his arm holding him up right. "Easy there Trevor. Let me help you." Ron took his arm around his neck and help Trevor into his bed. Ron layed the sickly man down in the bed and covered him up.

"The pills should start helping soon. Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry at all." Ron asked and knowing Trevor it's no telling how long it's been since the man's ate anything.

"No, no, I don't want food." Trevor said and tuned on his side curling up in his bed. Ron added another blanked to his bed and turned off the light.

Ron started cleaning up the main part if the trailer again when he heard Trevor's soft snored coming from the other room. He cleaned the kitchen up first, doing all the dishes, throwing away trash and rotten food, and he cleaned out Trevor's fridge to throwing away anything questionable in it. He then put a can of soup on and started to heat it up, knowing he had to eat at some point. Then Ron started to clean off the table and the small living room. Folding and fixing what needed. 

Three hours, and almost forgotten soup, later Ron had the trailer looking pretty decent from his perspective if it. It looked like an actual person lived here now instead of something that looked ransacked and abandoned. He only paused in his cleaning when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing to my trailer?" Trevor said sluggishly. It wasn't meant, or didn't sound like anyways, a threat but Ron still spun around in surprise and shock.

"Trevor! Your up!" Ron blurted out in a moment of panic and not knowing how to respond.

"Oh really? I didn't know, Ron. How long exactly have you been here doing all this?" Trevor said and gestured to around his trailer. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, leaning back and sighing as he rubbed his head.

"O-oh, well I think it was about ten this morning when I first came over. Then when I got back I've been here for about four or five more hours." Ron explained while Trevor continued to rub his throbbing head.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean the first time you were here? I don't ever remember you leaving." Trevor replied and looked around his trailer some more. 

"Yeah, I even told you. Your fever must have been worst than I thought. Hey I made you soup! Are you feeling hungry at all?" Ron picked up the bowl before Trevor could answer and put it in his and along with a spoon.

"Oh, yeah sure, thanks." Trevor said and took a few bites of it. "This is pretty good Ron. Gonna appoint you as the one 'Chef'." Trevor said jokingly.

Ron chucked and turned the TV on a show he knew Trevor liked. He sat down on the couch beside the man, figuring he deserved a break for all his hard work. Trevor ate and Ron sat there both in silence until Trevor had put down the empty bowl.

"How are you feeling? Doing any better?" Ron turned and asked him.

"Yeah, feeling a little less like roadkill and a little more like me." Trevor smiled at Ron and leaned back on the couch. "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Trev?" Ron asked.

"Thanks. For you know. Everything your doing for me." Trevor thanked much to Ron's surprise.

Ron smiled at Trevor and replied, "No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"Oh and Ron." Trevor added.

Ron tuned to look at him and Trevor shuved a pillow in his face, knocking his glasses of.

"Don't ever call me 'Trev' again." Trevor said playfully and still held the pillow to Ron's face.

"Right Trevor. Sorry Trevor." Rons said, his voice and laugh being muffled by the pillow.


End file.
